1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a micro-electro-mechanical (MEM) mirror, and more particularly, to a method of coordinating MEM mirror seeks on multiple axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When moving a MEM system mirror, the trajectory which is traversed is very often important. Some applications require, for example, positioning a laser beam from point ‘A’ to point ‘B’, but avoiding point ‘C’ in the process. Such positioning is in fact crucial in the optical switch market.
Known methods of moving a MEM system mirror employ small step sizes due to lack of well defined seek trajectories. Without defining seek trajectories, the path that the mirror takes is much less well defined, possibly forcing wider clearances than desirable, and/or slower overall move times from point to point if the step size must be reduced.
In view of the foregoing, it would be both desirable and advantageous in the optical switch art to provide a technique for moving a MEM system mirror in a well defined trajectory that allows longer seeks to be used to reach a target position. It would also be advantageous if the technique provided a fast overall move time relative to the known methods that employ small step sizes due to lack of well defined seek trajectories.